


June

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: Nico is waiting outside the police station, leaning against the wall opposite, smoking nervously, but Marti sees him straighten up as soon as he spots him and Gio being escorted out the front gate.Marti smiles at him, a bit tiredly, as he and Gio cross the street to reach him. He could really use a kiss, but they can't here, so he just brushes their shoulders together and breathes in the scent of the cigarette smoke on Nico's clothes.





	June

Nico is waiting outside the police station, leaning against the wall opposite, smoking nervously, but Marti sees him straighten up as soon as he spots him and Gio being escorted out the front gate.

Marti smiles at him, a bit tiredly, as he and Gio cross the street to reach him. He could really use a kiss, but they can't here, so he just brushes their shoulders together and breathes in the scent of the cigarette smoke on Nico's clothes.

“How did it go?” Nico asks, pushing his sunglasses onto his head. His voice his steady enough, but slightly higher than usual. Marti notices that his fingers tremble slightly as he puts out the cigarette and throws it away.

Nico looks up at Marti, eyes wide and concerned, and Marti nods reassuringly.

“Okay.” Gio offers with a shrug. “Edoardo told them it was him, with the chair.”

“What?” Nico furrows his brow and looks from Marti to Gio, and then back to Marti. “Why?”

Gio snorts.

“He saw the light? I don't know. They wanted to know about the Piazza Giochi guys, though.”

Nico sighs and puts a hand on Marti's shoulder, squeezing gently.

“And...?”

“We told them. About the raffle too.” Marti says, shrugging. He tries to sound unaffected but there must be something in his voice, he's not sure what, that makes Nico squeeze his shoulder harder. “It seemed right.”

“Good,” is all Nico says. He doesn't need to say more, Marti understands. They exchange a smile, tired but relieved, and Nico wraps an arm around Marti's shoulder and smiles up at Gio. “Ice-cream? I can drive us, if you want.”

“You guys go.” Gio raises his eyebrows meaningfully at Nico, and Marti snorts. They think they're so subtle. “I have a... thing. To do. With my mum. I'm late already, so...”

“Oh. Okay,” Nico tries not to smile. “Good... er, thing, then. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, man.” Gio bumps his fist with Nico's. “Marti.”

“ _Idiot._ ”

Gio grins and smacks Marti's neck as he passes him on the pavement, on the way to the bus stop. Marti turns to look at Nico.

“Do _you_ want ice-cream?”

“Not... necessarily?” Nico shrugs. “I thought you guys might.”

“I do,” Marti pulls a face, as if considering it. “But I want to go home more. At yours. Can we?”

“Sure.” Nico grins and lets his sunglasses slide back down onto his nose. “But only if you pretend you're there for me and not the air-conditioning this time.”

It makes Marti laugh.

“I'll try.”

*

He starts feeling heavy as they're climbing up the stairs – “Sorry, the lift's still broken. Oh, _come on_ , it's just the third floor!” – and he definitely feels it as he slumps against the doorframe while Nico fumbles for his keys.

As soon as the door is locked behind them, Marti turns around and wraps his arms around Nico's neck, and Nico's arms fly up to his waist, as if to support him. Marti lies his head against Nico's shoulder and breathes out deeply.

“You alright?” Nico asks. Marti's lips curve upwards when he feels Nico kiss the top of his head.

“Yeah, just tired,” he says. It's the truth.

“We're going to nap then,” Nico offers, and Marti huffs a laugh as Nico takes his hand and pulls him along towards his bedroom.

They don't. Nap.

But Nico gives him something comfortable to wear and they lie down in Nico's bed anyway, Nico's back against the pillows and Marti half-sprawled between his open legs, his back against Nico's chest.

Nico is playing with the hem of Marti's shirt and Marti is just... enjoying the closeness. And the quiet. And, well, the air-conditioning too. He feels a bit drained.

“They had so many questions,” Marti says after a while – almost like he's talking to himself.

Nico doesn't stop playing with his shirt, but he wraps his other arm around Marti's waist. Marti closes his eyes and leans his head back against Nico.

“Rude ones?”

“Nah. Just a lot of them.” Marti sighs. “I've been trying not to think about it too much, not to let it affect me, and suddenly... I had to. I wasn't- I don't know. I mean, I'm _fine_ , it was just...”

“A lot,” Nico offers gently.

“Yeah.” Marti opens his eyes again and turns his head towards Nico, who is looking down at him, smiling fondly. “Sorry about... _this_ ,” Marti adds, gesturing around. “You probably wanted to study.”

Nico scoffs.

“I really didn't.”

“But you would have,” Marti insists. He's starting to feel a bit guilty about claiming Nico for himself when his exams are so close.

“Unlikely.”

“Mh,” Marti says, unconvinced. “Maybe I should go.”

Nico wraps both arms around Marti's waist and holds him even tighter.

“Or _maybe_ ,” Nico says pointedly, kissing the top of his ear, where his piercing is. “You can stay and we'll have ice-cream – the lousy supermarket kind, though, I only have that – and then you can do what you like while I study for a bit. Okay?”

“Mmmm.” Marti pretends to think about it. “What flavour do you have?”

“Stracciatella and vanilla.”

“Nice.”

“Right?” Nico grins. “And you can stay for dinner too. Mum will say yes. Dad will try to explain the Unification of Physics to you, but you'll survive. And then you can sleep here.” Nico gives him another kiss, this time right on Marti's temple. “We can go to school together tomorrow.”

“I don't have the right books for tomorrow,” Marti argues for the sake of it. He turns around to face Nico and sits up, smiling, straddling his thighs.

“Eva will.”

Marti scoffs. He and Eva have been sitting together for months now. He knows what he can realistically expect.

“She _won't_.”

“Well, Gio will,” Nico amends. Marti can tell from the curve of Nico's smile that he knows Marti has already agreed to this.

“Gio will,” Marti concedes.

“So you'll stay?” Nico wiggles his head, teasing him. “Ice-cream, dinner, and sleepover, yeah?”

“I seem to remember you saying you would study at some point.”

Nico rolls his eyes and leans in for a kiss. It feels warm. The nice kind of warm – comforting and familiar. They break apart to smile at each other.

“Ice-cream first,” Nico announces decisively.

And Marti laughs and lets Nico take his hand and pull him to his feet and towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
